Love
by eamilial
Summary: Leo and Mickey find love in a place they never though about
1. Chapter 1

Tonya sat in the lair as she waited for the others to fall asleep.  
Raph and the others were watching tv in the living room.  
I ask Raphael 'what are you watching'.  
Raph says 'we are watching a movie about killer aliens". I sigh as I watch the movie.  
I said "Really killer aliens hey you seen Leo or Mikey anywhere'.  
We shook our heads.  
I said "Ag h now i have to go find them walks into the dojo".  
Tonya watched the TV with her bros.  
I come out Of the dojo mad and I said ' stupid Leo ".  
"Find him?" I ask.  
Raph is now in the kitchen with don and fixing some popcorn.  
I said" yeah I did that idiot think there something going on with me and Mickey I told him there's not he won't listen could you talk him for me please ". I used my puppy dog face.  
I smile and nod. I leave the living room area and head to the dojo. I yell to you "thanks".  
"You owe me big time!" I yell back.  
I just laugh I make some popcorn for the guys while my sister went to talk to Leo  
"Hey Leo." I say  
Leo was punch a punch bag he said "hey I'm guessing you hear about what happen'.  
"Yep'. Why do you think sis has a crush on Mikey or whatever?" I ask.  
Leo says' I feel like she does she always with him and it bugs me a lot '.  
I sigh and sit down and ask if he ever thought that she might be helping Mikey.  
Leo had a confused look on his face and he said" helping Mikey with what '.  
"Anything. Like training or something." I say.  
Leo said "No I never though about that she really mad at me now ,man I messed up".  
I nodded and ask Leo if he would like me to help him out.  
Leo says" yes can you help me so I can make it up to her".  
I nod and over the next four weeks I work with him on how to make it up to my sister.  
Leo does everything Tonya says to do . While raven is wonder what is going on.  
Raph smiled and stated Tonya and Leo were spending more time together.  
I watch as Leo does what I say and smile.  
While raven sat with Mikey watching a movie was think about what for sister and Leo were doing she was get alittle upset but she knew her sister would never do something like that.  
Tonya came out with Leo and both were laughing.  
"OK OK . so what do you do when a girl a ask you ti get her something?" Tonya asked after she had gotten done laughing and was becoming more serious and helping Leo remember what she taught him.  
Leo knew raven was listen he said you get it for her.  
I smiled and stopped.  
"Hey sis." I say.  
Raven said "oh hey what's up I wasn't listening or anything what were you two laughing about".  
"A joke Leo told me." I say.  
Raven said" really Leo told a joke". Leo said" hey I can be funny".  
Tonya smiled and nodded to leo.  
"Go ahead." Tonya said.  
Raven looks worried says" okay what's going in here Leo do you have something to tell me".  
Tonya smiled and left but when she saw Mikey she blushed.  
Leo said " I'm sorry about what I sad I was jealous about you hanging out with mickey". Raven said "I forgive you ". kissing Leo on the lips raph made an ewwww sound so did mickey.  
Tonya smirked and gave Leo thumbs up.  
After the makeup session we all say down I ask " what movie are we going to watch who turn was it to pick".  
"I have to go training sis. I think it was Leo's turn to choose the movie." I say.  
Raph looked at her and smiled.  
"Really now and okay do you want me to walk with you". Leo puts in a action movie.  
"No." I say a little to quickly.  
"Okay that was quick" and Leo says raven 'the movie is playing".  
I run off to the dojo and get ready to train.  
Leo and I were sit on the couch watching the movie while Raph was using his punchbag and Mickey was reading his comics books  
I was still training late into the night while Donnie worked on his invention.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo and I start kissing while Mikey and Raph went to bed. Leo said " hey shouldn't you go to your apartment". I said "maybe".  
I trained and trained until training the next day. I had'nt stopped for anything.  
Leo blushed and said "ummm you sure about that". I said "yeah I am are you coming to bed".  
I continued my training.  
Leo and I run up stairs to his room.  
I train until morning.  
I sneak out of Leo room I turn around to see Raph and Mikey smiling I said to them " don't you dare say anything".  
Donnie and Master Splinter step into the dojo ready for training and say 'hello to me' in which I nod in acknowledgement.  
I came into the dojo sneak around and turn around to see you I scream and said' hey whats up'.  
I spin and ninja kick you in the stomach not recognizing who you are until I have you pinned.  
'Ouch dame sis' I say. Leo came out of his room I stare at him and blush so does he.  
I smiker as I get up and get into the position we always train in.  
I said to you 'so how was last night for you sis ".  
"Nothing but training and I trained nonstop." I reply.  
'Okay thats good" I said. Leo kissed me on the cheeck  
I roll my eyes as training starts.  
"I sow that sis so training again all you do is train" I say.  
I nod as training begins and I rub through every single j kata and move splinter asked us to.  
I was think in my head last night and what happen with Leo  
I try to get back to training.  
"Okay I hate training " then I got hit on the head by master splinter walking stick.  
I look at her as we are paired up for sparring and I am paired with her.  
I Say "Oh great'.  
"Your going down sis." I say.  
"We will see about that".  
I smile as the training begins.  
I run towards you  
I dodge you and pin you down.  
Dame get off me  
I get off only to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey where you going again". Leo looks at me.  
I run out of the sewers and go topside.  
I ran after you I catch up to you "hold it now spil your beans what going on".  
"Nothing, just leave me alone." I yell.  
"You are a hot head just like Raph ". I head back to are a apartment Leo was here. Leo says "what happen". I said "my sister is a hothead and I can't stand her running off likes this ". Leo hugs me.  
I sit on a rooftop and start crying. Luckily no one was there to hear me or see me.  
I'm sitting on the coach while Leo went back home.  
I sit on the rooftop far from home for a while until it hit nightfall. I wondered if my sister was asleep.  
I went to bed I'm so Mad.  
I enter the house and leave a note before running out again.I'm fast asleep.  
I come into your room and give you a light kiss on the forhead and stating a good bye before leaving for good.  
I wake up and see the note I call the guysI run as fast as i can as the turtles get to my sister.  
I tell the guys what happen we spilt up and look for my sister  
I cry as I hide and don't come back to my sister. I feel bad for leaving you but i don't know what I should do now that I can to help anymore.  
Leo sent me back because I was so upset as they look for you. I cry.  
I hide and don't come out when I hear some of the guys calling for me to come home. I stay quiet and I stay far away from home.  
I pray you are okay.  
I come home unnoticed and watch you from a distance.  
The guys come to are apartment tired I let them sleep Leo say" we will find her ".  
I watch over all of you in the apartment and I whisper an apology.  
I cry wishing I know where you were Leo hugs me saying "we will find her I promise please don't cry anymore". I say " I can't this is all My fault ". Leo say " It's not your fault baby".  
"It was never your fault sis. I had to get away i can't be near you guys any more." I say to myself. I whisper a goodbye forever and the wind carries it to you and I hide in the shadows.  
I wipe my tears and head to bed then I only see three turtles where Mikey. Mikey was following my sister but I didn't know neither did my sister.  
I sigh as I pray for my sister to stay safe and I leave.  
Mikey jumped from roof and ask "where are you going".  
I turn and see him after I've stopped and tell him to stay away.  
Mikey grabs your hand says "what is going on".  
"I have to go Mikey now let go!" I scream as I try to get out of his grip.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikey tighten his grips hugs you says "please don't leave".  
Tears fall from my eyes and I whisper that I'm sorry as I hit him in a weak point and leave.  
Mikey runs after you.  
I got to the darkest parts of new york and hide.  
Mikey finds you in the conner of an alley.  
"Mikey please just go! I can't be near anyone at the moment!" I say as tears streak my face.  
Mikey says "no I'm not leaving you".  
I cry and I break away yelling at him to leave before he got hurt.  
Mikey yells at you and says "I don't know why I've ever fell in love with someone who is such a hot head".  
"I just need to stay away from humanity until im better". I say as I run again.  
Mikey grabs your arm turns you around kiss you.  
I kiss back before breaking away and saying goodbye and leaving.  
Mikey waves goodbye brokenheart heads back to Raven apartment . Raven is still up. Looking out the window.  
I run until I see the ocean and I stay away from cicvilization until I'm better.  
Raven on the rooftop looking at stars heads back goes to sleep Heads to bed Leo joins her.  
After a year I come back to new york. I smile as I try to find the guys.  
After a year alot has happen my sister disapper Raph has a gf name Megan she a totally hot head just like Raph the Perfect match and Mikey stay in his room mostly with my sister gone it really affected him the most and Donnie has a gf named Keri she really smart. As for Leo and I, we moved into together I don't think master splinter minds. I meet their friend April and Casey there really nice. But I really miss my sister.  
I call out to my sister and ourfriends as i try to find out where they are.  
"Raven! Raven!" I scream.  
I hear the calls coming from are apartment building I run up the stair to are apartment I see you and smack you and start crying and I say "do you have any idea how much I missed you I'm so glad you're back". Leo says "welcome back".  
I hug my sister and say a "thanks" to leo.  
"So whats happened since I was gone? Does Mikey still love me?" I ask raven.  
"Yeah he does and raph and Donnie have a gf and me and Leo moves into toghter and I meet April and Casey". I say  
I smile and ask if everyone could meet me on the sdge of town near the harbor for an announcement  
"Okay but you have to get Mikey okay do we have a deal". I said  
I nod.  
"I just hope he is in a better condition than me." I say.  
"I'm not sure he stay in his Room" I start calling everyone expected for Mikey and Leo.  
"They still in the same lair as when I left?" I ask.  
"Yeah they are" I say Leo goes with her while I get everyone together he has to see Master Splinter anyway.  
I smile as I follow Leo home and I immediantly head to Mikeys room. I knock.  
"Mikey ?" I say.  
Leo heads to Master Splinter room and mickeynrun to the door open it and hugs you as hard as he can  
I hug Mikey back and smile.  
"Mikey? Do you still love me?" I ask.


	5. Chapter 5

Mikey said of course I do kissing you  
I kiss him back.  
"I'm sorry for leaving Mikey. I had to leave." I say.  
Mikey says that okay so when did you get back did you hear about your sister  
"I just got back not to long ago. I heard about my sister moving in with Leo. I only wish things didnt have to be cut short." I say sadly.  
Mikey say "yeah same here so you didn't hear your sister mint be a mom".  
I stare at him shocked.  
Leo came out of master slinpter room look at you Mikey want going on Mikey said "oh I told her her sis mint be a mom" Leo smack Mikey says "we were going to tell people later".  
I turn and dont look at either of them.  
how am i going to tell them that i will have to leave soon for training?  
Mikey says hey you okay and raven enters the lair looks at her sis what's going on here  
"I uh... i have to go." I say leaving the lair.  
Mikey goes after her while me and Leo stay in the lair  
I go to the manhole incame in from and stand there crying.  
Mikey comes over too you what's wrong hugging you  
"I have to go and train before i loose control." I say, "im not being a hothead. I just dont have control of my powers yet."  
Mikey confused what power are you taking about raven come t the manhole and explain I say "she has power so do I Leo was supposed to tell you that I can change the weather" .  
"While she has thenpower to chsnge the weather I have the power to change my form." I okay so that's why you left wait raven you knew about this. Raven said "yeah but I can control mine so you hear about me having babies" Leo came to the manhole. I look away and run to the next manhole not answering is confused Mikey chase after youI quickly climbed up the manhole and ran to the training climbs up manhole say hey wait upI run to the training house and bow to my sensei.  
"Hello sensei!" I watches from window I trained as I got better at controlling my watches you train  
I trained for hours without rest and got more control over my Mikey can't believe how good you are  
I bow to sensei and say good bye for good as he says I am finally trained. I smile as I leave glad to have finally gotten complete control over my powers. I leave the place and go to the harbor.  
Mikey follows you grabs your handI turn to him ahocked.  
"Why are you here?!" I ask.


	6. Chapter 6

Mikey says "because I love you and I followed you I want to make sure you are okay".  
"Go home" I said. He use his sad puppies eyes to try and stay"Go home and get the others here at three in the morning." I say, "I have something to announce."Mikey said "okay fine but you owe me'.  
I smiker as I head for the harbor. Raph and the Others sat at the tv watching television as they waited for me and Mikey.  
As i was waiting for Mikey and my sister i was in the bathroom wait for the test result on the pregnant test I was nervous I wasn't feel like myself I was sick in the morning I told Leo he nervous too but I was also so happy. I got to my spot and waited. I look at the test i was pregnant I ran to the Edge of the harbor since that here everyone else was at.I saw all my friends and family and then people came out and lined up the sides of the streets of new York. I pull out my phone.  
"Hey sis listen to me carefully." I say.  
My Phone was ring I said "hey yeah I'm listening whats up"  
"Get close to the edge of the streets behind there red rope with no disguises for the boys and wait for me there." I say.  
People start gathering on the sides of the streets as daylight I said I all Raph April, Megan, Keri, Donnie, Leo, Master Splinter, Casey, Mikey told them to go to the edge of the streets behind the red do so as people start to ask me "what is going on" I said "my sister has to tell us something".  
People crowd the sidewalks as a parade starts. Raph turns and leaves.n  
"I fear for our discovery my sons." Master Splinter says.  
I get on my float which shows off my many different stay put I'm so happy for my sister for get her power under control. Raph stay put I'm so happy for my sister for get her power under control. Raph walked away and went to Tonya I smile as I see him and we get onto my float as we go through the parade. Raph says "Nice to see you do you have any idea how hard in was on your sister dissappering like that".Oh come on Raph. Its almost time for the parade and you are going to be on my float next to me in front of the entire city." I say. Raph said as along as my gf came come she loves this . She can come along, but we gotta hurry get o float is supposed to move out any second and all of new York will see my hot headed teenage mutant ninja turtle friend. Without his disguise on." Raph yell for them to hurry up and get on th float Tonya watched as Raph's gf came and got on the float. Raph gf is having a funny time so is everyone else I watch as everyone in new york cheers for my mutant friends who were not in disguise."Guys. You aren't in disguise are you?" I ask. Leo anywhere by saying not we are not I smile and stop the parade as i get out a megaphone and announce that these were mutant turtles and their gf s. I smile to the others as i transform into oa dragon and lead the parade. Leo shook his head i did too I look back at them and smile as my body changes back into its normal form."Sorry about that guys. I just had to show you all some of my new powers." I say, but then i start to fade.i said sis what is happen guys whats going on."Heelllppppppp..." I say as I fade away completely hung on sis i said But i was gone before she could even grab my hand and pull me close. I reappeared in a laboratory of some guys and everyone else got of the float and head o Donnie lair to figure out what saw them and started trying to figure out what happened to me, but couldn't find her at all.I sat up on the bed in this weird .i start to worry but i know my sister can held herself then i remember that i have to tell Leo the news i pull Leo aside while Donnie is think and Leo ask me what wrong i said im pregnant Leo hugs me.I try to move from the laboratory bed but I seem to be restrained. I mentally contact my ?i hear you in my head sis is that you Leo looks at me i said im contact my sister mentally get everyone please Leo goes into Donnie lair and everyone rush in the dojoI am stuck in some kind of weird laboratory SIS AND i HAVE NO IDEA WHERE i AM OR WHO i AM AT can you see anything or hear anything I try too look around only to find out that they had blinded me. I listen and hear Baxter stock man. I hear Baxter stock man just out in the hallway talking to the shredder stay clam i tell Leo she hears Baxter Scotsman he says that she is at the foot clan and we need to go get her he says to me to stay here with Megan and Keri and April. While casey and the guys head off to foot clan head quarter.


	7. Chapter 7

I try too look around only to find out that they had blinded me. I listen and hear Baxter stock man.  
I hear Baxter Stock man just out in the hallway talking to the clam I tell Leo she hears Baxter Scotsman  
He says that "she is at the foot clan and we need to go get her" he says to me to "stay here with Megan and Keri and April".  
I listen and hear Stock man speaking to me and I try my best to listen but I can't. I lay there in immense pain as I wait for the guys to come rescue me.  
Donnie and Raph followed Leo and Mikey to their destination, but what they didn't know was that Tonya was being tortured and might not survive the next few hours that it would take for the brothers to get there.I wait at the lair nerouse. I start screaming in am I? Who am I? The guys hear you and run in your direction.I lay there as still as can be while waiting for the four brothers to reach me."Who am I? Where am I?" I ask.  
The guys reach you and Mikey looks in your eyes and say its okay your safe streak my face as I cry in joy, but everything around me suddenly gets louder and I get scared.  
Mikey helps you up and the guys start to leave with you and Mikey keeps telling you its okay I hear Baxter's voice screaming as foot soldiers crowd us. I get even more scared and tell them to leave me. Leo tell Mikey to get you out of there while they take care of the foot and the guys fight there way there the Foot clan Mikey is hold on to you tightly  
"My stomach..." I cry in ask "what's wrong" then the shredder arrives at the fight scene and says "soon I will destroy you all" Leo thrown at smoke grenade while they run away form the foot clan. While all the girl fell asleep I couldn't wait any longer I run to foot head quarters I arrive at foot headquarters I speank into Baxter Scotsman lab to see what they wanted with you I was think how mad Leo is gonna be at me.  
I shudder as I get weaker.I sense you get weaker I hear Baxter Scotsman come in he says "well well it raven just the girl we need to see raven we didn't need you're sister she was just bait we need you think about it you came make earthquake and large wave wipe out city". I said" your plan will never work Scotsman". he gases me before I pass out I make contact with you saying help me. I hear you fall to the ground and groan as I get up and try to get to you. All the foot clan are trying to find Leo,Raph,Donnie,Mikey are running to the close Casey and Master Splinter make sure no one is following you they says to you "what is was going on" Baxter Scotsman has me in his lab I'm still unconscious I get to you and scream at Stock man to get away from you.  
Scotsman comes running after you Leo comes in hit Scotsman over the head Scotsman goes down the guys and you with me in Leo arms run home I Hold my stomach as the pain continues.  
The guys and you make it back to the lair Donnie takes care of me and you Leo and Mikey wait I feel on the verge of tears and leave the lair for a few to clear my head and to see if I could stop the immense pain in my stomach.  
Mikey follows you make sure you are okay  
I lean against the wall holding my stomach as it gets larger.  
Mikey holds you Donnie in the lab with Keri and Leo says Donnie is Raven going to be okay Donnie say yeah Raven is fine I found a tracker on her and i destroyed it I'm letting her rest right now but I'm not so sure about her sister I'm worried about her.  
I change form when I feel him touching me and I fly away as my stomach larges.  
Mikey chase after you but didn't catch you I wake up in the lair the Raph and Donnie were asleep I look to find Leo he sitting on the coach snoring I touch him he wakes up and kiss me and say "do you know how stupid that was you could have been kill or worst". I begin to cry and say "I'm sorry my sister was bait they want me I'm so sorry "Leo hugs me and says "your okay now I won't let you out of my site".i smile and say "where my sis" Leo says "she run out Mikey went after her".I finally drop near the harbor as water comes out of my body.  
Mikey comes into the lair see me and says "your sis run away I'm sure to the harbor I said "giving her so space I was telling Leo that my sis was bait I was the really target". Mikey ask "why" I said "that want to use my power for evil I hope that my sis is okay".I sigh as i continue to loose water and quickly get into a warehouse where i am safe.  
Leo tells me to go to bed I Head off to bed hoping you are safe  
I finally am done with whatever just happened and happily hold two children. A boy and a girl.  
I hope off Leo bed while he sleep run into the bathroom to throw up begin pregnant sucks I thought Mikey hears me knock on the door hey you okay I said I'm fine just begin pregnant I went back to bed Mikey smiles so do II get up and slowly walk home.  
hey raven. Im coming home and don't scream when you see why i left okay sis i will see you later i drift off the sleep A year goes bye the lair door two years later after decoding to stay where i was at and the two children were finally sis been away Mikey been hang out with a new girl name Cat she really nice and me and Leo been a great father had kids twins actually Im very happy one name is boys and Yoshi and the girl is Sakura they can already walk they are fast Leo and i move up to the surface .


	8. Chapter 8

_Sis_ Tonya walked to a sewer grate and pulled it open as she carried her children down. I said "Ag h Sakura stop picking on your brother" I yell for Leo. I look to see you hey sis you have kids okay. Leo came down and said " what wrong". I said "well my sister here and your daughter keep picking on Yoshi". Leo said "Sakura you need to stop doing that and hey where have you been then he look at the kids and says oh".I call out for Mikey and I don't think you want to do that Mikey walk in with Cat i supried to see you.I wave to Mikey before heading to the dojo with the and Cat head out it a new comic book day Leo is playing with the kids while I make dinner I wonder what has happened to my family as i train the kids.I said to her so you want to know anything about what happen while you were away.I nod as i continued used my choldrens would you like my to start i the time i Mikey was sad you were gone so i took him out comic book shopping that how he meet cat and Raph and Megan are living together they are happy and Donnie and Keri are doing well they are working on some experiment . master splinter left to go see the world and April and Casey got married and for me and Leo are getting married soon in may and i had twins and i am happy"Do you know if Mikey is in love with Cat?" I not sure i know hey kissed once but i not sure if he loves her i said I nod as i ask her if she could find out for me.i said yeah i can Mikey get back form the comic book store he says im hungry i ask where cat he says she was tired so she went home. In hold my childrens hands as we stand outside the dojo. In hold my childrens hands as we stand outside the dojo. "okay Mikey come clean do you love cat?" Mikey said "no she just a friend I think im not sure i love you sister but being with cat makes me feel happy".I look at my children and smile as I take them to the sewers.I said to "Mikey wouldn't you talk with my sister". he nods and goes after her. I tell Leo dinner done.I stop at the junction and sit there with my little said "hey wait up"as he catches up to Tonya.I look up and am surprised to see Mikey following finally catches up with you and says "we need to talk"."About what?" I says "hey what did i do to get you so mad"."Cat... and I'm not mad I'm upset. Come on Jacques and tosh a. We are leaving." I state as i walk follows you and says" that what you are mad about"."I told you im not mad... im just upset that she seems to be priority now. Now if you don't mind i have two children to care for." I say as I pick them up and run to our home. Mikey yells "I still love you" as he turn to go home.I cry as I stop and run after hears foot steps following him he waits for you.I finally catch up and ask him if he would like to grab some nods follows you to the pizza place.I carry the children inside and sit down at a table before ordering pizza to eat ask you "how have you been".I smile and state that i haven't been to well and cough. I cover my mouth as i cough and the children sneeze and cough puts his hand on you forehead to make sure you don't have a temp he said" you feel a little warm".I reply that I am fine as our pizza comes out and the kids dig in after i say says "okay just making sure so i guess you hear my talk you with sis".I tried to ask what shakes his and says "never mind" as he eats his pizza.I take off my coat as the chef comes out and greets me."Hello miss Tonya." The chef said."Hello. How are you?" I replies that he is doing great even though he was constantly in a wheelchair."I see you have family this time." He said.I nod and introduce my daughter Jacqueline and my son Tisha. And my boyfriend just blush and gives you a kiss on the cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

The children giggle as they sit next to me and i give Mikey a kiss back before making sure my family was said so if i can ask where did you go for a said "so if i can ask where did you go for a year".I was caring for these little ones at the harbor." I say as i see everyone is finished and i eat the only thing i have had all says " Oh cool I always wanted to be a father I still cant believe Leo is one".I smile as i finish the piece of pizza.I smile as i finish the piece of smiles too as he finish the last slice of pizza. Tonya smiled and got up shakily her body thinner than usual and not very strong. Jacquey and Tosha tried to he balance says "let me give you a hand picks up Jacquey and Tosha and says let me walk you home and no argument about it".I sigh as I let him help me home. I grunt and almost blackout half way says "Maybe you need help you need help when the last time you got any sleep".I shake my head."Its not that I haven't slept its that I make sure these two children are full before I even eat a morsel." I look at the twins they are sleeping in his arms.I sighed as i blacked calls Raven comes run shows Mikey the way to Ravens house and calls a doctor For Tonya. I am out cold as my children cry. The doctor looking at Tonya while Mikey calming down Tonya kids.I didn't get better at all until they force fed calmed the kids down they are sleep Mikey worried Leo tells him she will be okay.I woke up to Donnie trying to get me to says "look Who awake don't worry about your kids there here and asleep Mikey was taking care of them do you want me to go get away or let you sleep".I look at the door wanting to see Donnie says i can go get Mikey if you want me to. Mikey but also not wanting to scare him at how thin i says i can go get Mikey if you want me to. I put on a smile and nod quickly covering up my sides so he couldn't see how thin I was. Donnie walk s to Mikey room knock on his door tells him that Tonya wants to see him Mikey runs down to see Tonya and ask her" if she okay".I nod stating im doing says "that's good do you need anything".I smiled stating i wanted him at my smile kissing you on the lips.I kissed back and asked if everything was says" you scared me are you sure you are okay".I nodded but my stomach growled loudly and in smiled slightly. Mikey says ill go get you some food you need to eat"."Am i really that thin?" I ask .Mikey nods his head.I sigh as smile. Mikey grabs you some food for you and tell you to eat.I smile as i slowly eat my food. Mikey says "is that better". I nods slowly as I eat. Mikey smiles as you eat and says " have you not been eating". "I haven't been eating much food. I make sure they are full before i eat." I aid. Mikey says "maybe if its okay i can come over and help you with the kids". "For all I care you can come live with us if you'd like.". Mikey smile and said "sure I would love that" Just then Mikey hear a door open it was Raven and Leo. I try to turn my head to see them but it hurt to much so I laid in the position I was in and asked Mikey if he could tell me who it was."Is that you sis?" I asked. "Yeah its me and Leo sorry Yoshi woke up" I say. As Leo kisses me and says "I will go get him okay" I said "are you sure" he said" yeah talk with your sis". he goes to get Yoshi. I try t sit up but then just lay down where I am at and wait for her to come in."You can come in. Mikey I think you should go check on the children". Mikey says "okay i will goes to check on the kids" and I go to sit down next to my sister. Leo comes down with Yoshi and makes him a bottle. "what did you want?" I ask. Donnie and Raph help out their brothers. "To make sure you are okay" I said . Leo comes and sits downs next to me while feed Yoshi his bottle.I turn to the other wall and don't say a word. I said "whats wrong" as Leo hands me Yoshi he whisper to me "is she okay" I whisper back " yeah i think so". 'im fine." I answer, "I just thought about the day that I left and didn't come back... I bet I really worried you guys didn't I?" I ask. Leo laughed and looked at me I said "shut up".I feel tears start to come out of my eyes and then I hear crying. Christine and her little brother were crying wanting their mother. Leo says "you should tell her" I said "fine I will ". As Mikey hand Tonya her kids . "Hey sis we need to talk about when you were gone if that's okay something happen nothing bad" I said.I nod as I sit up with my two children feeding them you Mikey. Can you get the changing table set up please?" I ask. "What did you want to talk about sis?" I ask her. Mikey says "sure" setting up the Change table. I look at Leo He says "tell her everyone else knows". I said "Okay I''m going i said and Leo and I are married and Having another kid". I look at Leo I said There I said it happy and Leo smiles kissing and said "Yeah i am".I smile and say that is wonderful that they are ahving another kid and ask her to repeat the first part.i said" Leo and I got married".I and say congratulations as I get up and put my children on the changing table and change their diapers. I blush and said Thanks and Leo and i are taking about moving to Casey grandmothers house out in the country.


	10. Chapter 10

I feel tears start to come out of my eyes and then I hear and her little brother were crying wanting their says "you should tell her" i said "fine i will ". As Mikey hand Tonya her kids . "Hey sis we need to talk about when you were gone if thats okay something happen nothing bad" i said.  
I nod as I sit up with my two children feeding them both.  
"Thank you Mikey. Can you get the changing table set up please?" I ask."What did you want to talk about sis?" I ask her.  
Mikey says "sure" setting up the Change table. I look at Leo He says "tell her everyone else knows". I said Okay I''m going i said and Leo and I are married and Having another kid". I look at Leo I said "There it happy". And Leo smiles kissing and said "Yeah i am".I smile and say that is wonderful that they are ahving another kid and ask her to repeat the first part.  
I said" Leo and I got married".I and say congratulations as I get up and put my children on the changing table and change their diapers.  
I blush and said "Thanks "and Leo and I are taking about moving to Casey grandmothers house out in the country."I will greatly miss you guys if you do." I says "that good that you agree i wish someone else would agree look at Raph. Raph says "Don't start Leo i can take you on right here you know I feel that's a bad idea If Master Splinter were here he would agree". Leo said "That's not your choose Raph its mine and Raven not yours and you know I'm way stronger than you". Raph gets mad and starts a fight with Leo. I said "Great not this again".  
I finish the diaper changing and hand the two children to Mikey as I push the two away from each other.  
"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE SIX YEAR OLD'S!" Tonya and Raph Said "WE ARE NOT AND HE STARTED IT".  
I shushed the both ad told them to get out of the room and give me 600 push ups each.I start Laughing hard and Grab my stomach in pain.I sigh as I go out of the room dragging the two of them with me and tell them to give me 600 push ups or I would increase the run outside and yells "Leo Raven needs you".  
I let Leo go and I try to get Raph to do the 600  
Leo comes out with a look and said Raven having the baby now. Raph says what now. they are running around like idiots saying what to do.I look at wehre everyone is running and pick u my children and hide in the dojo.  
Raven is rush to Aprils Leo and so does Raph,Donnie and Mikey Helps with Delivering the baby until April sends Mikey and Raph home For being Scared. Raven says Leo let me hold your hand April tell Raven to push. As she pushes raven Leo stand by raven the whole time. Raph and Mikey head to the dojo scared and shocked at what the saw.I sit there with my children not knowing if all the running was sits on the coach shaking. while at April house Raven was pushing and screaming Leo was saying you can do it I said Leo Do me a Favor and Shut up. Leo understands and be quitsI go to Mikey and ask what's wrong.  
Christine and Tosha try to play keep away with Raph's mask.  
Mikey says a baby being born so bad thing to see Raph says i agree with you shook Raph's mask in his face.  
Tonya understood and help Mikey close trying to calm him down.  
Mikey turns on the TV and Raph lets Christine play with his mask. While at April house a beautiful baby girl is delivered. Raven is tired Leo says she is beautiful just like her mother Leo ask Raven what should we need her. Raven says Lets name her Angelia Leo says that's a Pretty calls Raph to tel him that waits to hear from Leo.  
Raph cell starts ringing he picks it up and say hello oh hey Leo Yeah she here really yeah i will tell them okay be.  
Tonya waits to hear what is happening  
Raph said to Tonya you're sister is fine she had a baby girl.  
Tonya said yeah they are staying at April until raven recovers and it's a girl name her angel for short and they will be here nodded Christine waited to see if she could go outside and is still shaking but he plays with Christine."Mikey its alright. The baby has been born?" Tonya says. Mikey says "I know but it was creep seeing it".Tonya asked if he wanted to see the child when they all got home. Mickey nods his gave him a kiss as she got the children and took them topside to play. Mikey goes with them while Raph makes a call. Tonya went to the harbor and let the kids play around. Raph joined them and Mikey was chasing the sat down and watched as she started looked at Tonya then the kids tackled him Raph was two soon stopped as they went to their mother who was coughing and Raph came over Mikey ask"Do you want me to get you some shook her head as the coughing got scared and cried out to Tonya as Tonya went deathly Said to Mikey "call Leo and Donnie tell them its an emcengy".Christine and Tosha moved Tonya to a flat place and began to try to help calls Leo an Donnie tells Raph they are on there way."Tosha. Lets try alpha formation beta squad rant." Christine nodded and got into position as did Christine and the two started and Raph were confused Mikey said "did you know they could do that".Raph shook his head as Christine and Tosha changed into two clouds. Tosha became a water cloud as Christine became a snow shook his head and Donnie and Leo arrive to and Tosha smile as the shower their mother with water. Everyone was in shock.


	11. Chapter 11

Christine and Tosha kept showering their mother but nothing worked and they changed back and sat beside their mother tears threatening to pour down their cheeks. Mikey was trying to calm them down while Donnie was seeing what is wrong with Tonya. Tonya didn't move as the children cried. Donnie said "we need to get here back to the lab" as the got into the car. And went as fast as they can to get back to the lab. Tonya was not moving still and her children were crying their eyes out. Donnie called Raven ask her to meet them at the lab . Christine held her mothers hand. And Raven yell Donnie "How she doing" Donnie said "she breathing a little we need to get to the lab". Tonya didn't move. They got into the lab Donnie start checking her breathing. Christine and Tosha continued to cry. Raven took the kids form Mikey so he could be with Tonya and raven was calming them down. Tonya didn't wake as the kids didn't calm down. Donnie said raven call 911 as she did the albumce came and the turtle hide while they went to the hospital. Tonya never woke. She was starting to scare everyone. Doctor were working hard to try and figure out what was wrong. Tonya still didn't wake as the doctors found out she was in a coma and had a horrible disease. Raven ask the doctor if there was anything they can do. The doctor hung his head low. he asked. "Right now we can only wait to see what disease she has and then we can give you a better answer from there. Does she have children?". Raven says "Yes a girl and a boy and a boyfriend". "May I see them please." He asked. Raven says "yeah sure". Raven hands the kids to the doctor. "And what about the boyfriend?" He asked. Raven said "he away right now". "I wish to see hi when he returns. All three will need to be kept away from her at all costs." He asked. "Okay doctor for how long" I asked. The doctor stated it would be a while before they could see her again. "Probably about a year. "He said. "That long what about her kids"I said."Its the only way to keep them from getting sick" said the doctor. "Okay I see is there anything else I need to know "I asked."Sadly we think she might not make it and that is why they need to see her now. One final time to see her before we continue our work." The doctor said.I started crying I saying "I cant lose her".The doctor apologized.I take out my shell cell to call Mikey to tell him the bad news. Back at the lair Mikey opens his shell cell at the sound of the ringtone he has for Raven and asks "what's up".I said "Mikey are you sitting down I have some bad news".Mikey said, "I am now. Whats the bad news? Is Tonya alright?"I said "Well the doctors don't think she will make it they said she had some terrible disease".Mikey took a sharp intake of breathe and was silent for a while."Mikey are you okay" I said. Mikey starts to cry as tears roll down his cheeks.I start crying too I said "I know how you feel Mikey she my sister"."Why does this have to happen to her while she has children..." Mikey said close to tears.I said "I don't know why Mikey I wished I did".Mikey cried even harder and asked "if he could see her". I said" they wont even let me see her believe me I been asking".The doctor asked" if that was the boyfriend that I was talking too". I said "Yes it is". Doctor said "for the boyfriend to come and see her Family will see her after boyfriend and children". "did you hear that Mikey" I nodded saying he was on his way with his brothers. I said "okay I will wait or you guys".Mikey hung up his phone and headed to the hospital with his Brothers. The children were crying as they wanted to see their mother. Raven tried to calm the children down. Tosha and Christine cried wanting their mother to be safe. Raven told them "that the doctors are taking good care of her". Christine still cried as Tosha nodded calming. The guys arrive at the hospital.


End file.
